Internet search engines have greatly increased a user's ability to find specific places based on the user's specific search query. This does not provide a user with a more general recommendation for places or activities. Local directory services allow users to generate reviews and ratings of businesses on a local or national level. Results from searching these services provide a listing of businesses that meet the search criteria in an ordered ranking.